Fireball
by Shadow8
Summary: Sonic and crew find that they are not yet rid of evil on Mobius as a sinister plan involving bombs and espionage gets underway. Soon, they discover secrets of crime and sinister revolution. Mystery, suspense, and a great underwater battle ensue.


FIREBALL

All characters are copyright Sega/Sonic Team.

SMERSH, Philip Fransisco, and all other related characters are copyright me.

The small car parked alongside the large building in the business district of Cordoba, in Basque. An attendant came up to the driver.

"I am sorry, but there is no parking here!" he said. The man turned around, showing the scar on his head.

"I am sorry, Mr. Fransisco!"

"See that it does not happen again!" Philip Fransicsco snapped.

"Yes sir."

He walked inside the building and through the lobby, where the SMERSH organization had covered up their operations as a legitimate bank. SMERSH was an organization that had broken off from GUN, the military organization that had proven to be a problem for Sonic and company during the first Space Colony ARK fiasco. Shortly after the destruction of the GUN base by Robotnik, SMERSH emerged as a worldwide organization with plans to rule Mobius. Led by the mysterious Raymond Korr, whom no one had ever seen, SMERSH had been responsible for several criminal activities in Downunda, Basque, Mobotropolis, Andonia, and other areas. Raymond Korr was always hidden behind a wall or something else, never letting anyone see his face unless it was absolutely necessary. Fransisco walked into a meeting of SMERSH members.

"Come in, Mr. Fransisco," Raymond Korr said.

"Yes, sir." he said.

Fransisco walked over to his seat and the meeting began.

"Now for new business," Korr said.

"Three million Mobes for the blackmail of Mobian senator Marcus Mareliusianam." one said.

"Four million Dengas for the assassination of Downundan businessman Karl Yolundia." another entered.

The meeting continued until it was Fransisco's turn. He stood and began.

"Our intention is to demand a ransom of Mobotropolis and surrounding powers of two hundred million Mobes. I have sent our agent Count Filino to South Mobotropolis where he is making the necessary preparations in a Mobian rehab center, conviently located near a Mobian nuclear weapons base."

***

Knuckles laid on the table, being massaged by the therapist. Count Filino walked in and glanced at the lady.

"Could I have mine in half an hour?" he asked cordially.

"Certainly. As soon as I finish with Mr. Echidna."

"Ah, the famous Knuckles the Echidna," Filino said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr-"

"Count Filino. Nice to meet you, now I am afraid I must go."

He walked out of the room.

"Who is staying in the room next to Count Filino?" he asked suddenly.

"I don't know much about him. Some guy named Gregorius. He's here with a private physician."

***

The phone rang in a small motel.

"Major Bouvard's personal secretary."

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Gregorius."

"Who?"

"Mr. Gregorius."

"You have the wrong number!" the woman snapped. 

"You were rather short with him," Bouvard told the young blonde Overlander. As he spoke, the phone rang again. This time, he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Major Bouvard, there is someone waiting for you."

"I will be done soon."

He glanced at his secretary.

"I must go. Duty calls."

There was a knock at the door. He walked over and prepared to leave. He opened the door and saw a man that looked just like him. He fired a gas bomb. 

"Get in here!" the woman barked. Two men enetered the room, Filino and Gregorius.

"Filino, take care of the body!" she said.

"I have everything arranged," he replied.

"Good! Gregorius, here is your passport, ID, breathing equipment, and gas. Instantaneous and definitely poisonous. And here is your payment."

He opened the envelope. 500,000 Mobes poured into his hands.

"Not enough." he said.

"What?" the woman retorted.

"Not enough. I want a million."

"You'll get it, whatever you want, I promise. Consider this a down payment."she replied.

"Fine."

Filino glanced at her, knowing that neither Korr nor Fransisco would go for that idea.

Gregorius grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

"Goodbye, and have my money ready!" he said.

***

Gregorius rode in the small speeder into the base. When asked for ID, his face was all that was needed. He sat in the meeting, being briefed with the others on the training mission. Seemingly just a guest to the pilots, his real motive was running through his head. Steal the plane and the bombs, then rendesvous with Fransisco and the others.

"You will be flying a fighter at 400,000 feet with two nuclear bombs. The fuse is as always in the blue box."

Gregorius stood outside near the plane as the others filed inside. He followed after them and sat in the back.

The small plane flew through the air.

"Switch from auto to manual. Major Bouvard, would you like to trade places with the copilot? Better view," the pilot said.

"Certainly."

He walked into the cockpit and sat sown. He changed his mask and the one he had carried on, the transplanted the gas. The entire crew gasped for breath as they pased out from the gas. Bouvard took control of the fighter. The control tower blared in the background, demanding his position and ordering to know what was happening. He began to descend very slowly and changed his flight pattern.

***

Phillip Fransisco stood on the deck of his small yacht, the Mandillion. He watched the fighter's location on the small radar screen.

"Turn on the underwater landing lights," he said.

***

Geoffrey stood in the control room of the new Meta Junglira base as a Colonel walked in.

"What do we know about the missing fighter?" he asked.

"Routine training mission. It has disappeared somewhere over the Great Ocean." the man replied.

"Disappeared?"

"Our scanners cannot track something under 300 feet. We fear it may have gone down."

"Was it having trouble?" Geoffrey asked.

"Not according to the last scheduled report, Commander."

"Was this one heavily armed?"

"Two nuclear missiles. K15 type."

"My God! I hope we can find those soon." he sighed.

"I'll contact King Sonic!"

***

The plane neared the strip of ocean where the lights illuminated the water. Now at 25 feet, the fighter was now nearing landing altitude. It splashed onto the surface of the water before stopping. Soon, it began to sink. The cabin filled with water, but Gregorius still had his oxygen mask on.

***.

"Open the underwater hatch!" Fransisco said.

The hatch opened and he dove into the water with several other agents. They were in slick wetsuits with heavy oxygen tanks for air. Fransisco swam toward the plane and opened the cockpit. Gregorius struggled to get out the seat. Fransisco swam toward him and cut his oxygen line. Gregorius struggled and gasped as water filled his lungs. He turned around and motioned to his agents to get the bombs out of the plane. Three more agents swam over to the bomb hold and carried the two bombs out of the bomb bay. Fransisco dug around the cockpit and grabbed the blue box with the fuse. After the bombs and guse had been stolen, they covered the plane and the area with a net covered in algae, then turned around and swam back to the Mandillion. The hatch on the underside of the Mandillion opened up and Fransisco went in first, followed by three agents who had carried one bomb, and three more who had carried the other. The agents, bombs, fuse box, and Philip Fransisco himself were now inside the Mandillion. 

"Close the hatch and turn off the lights," he said.

"Yes, Mr. Fransisco," one agent said.

"Stand by to winch in the submarine," the captain said.

"Man the winches!" another yelled.

Fransisco removed his wetsuit and dryed off with a towel.

"Get the bombs into their containers," he ordered.

"Yes sir."

The agents moved the bombs into two small capsules in the small room under the yacht. The capsules were closed and Fransisco walked over to a desk to chart the next course: Mobotropolis.

"Mr. Fransisco," the captain said, "Mr. Korr is on the scrambler for you."

Fransisco walked over to the small headset.

"This is Philip Fransisco, Phase One completed, Phase Two inititiated.

***

Raymond Korr sat in his usual spot, looking out over the SMERSH gathering.

"Fransisco has done well. Unlike Count Filino! His choice of Gregorius could have cost us the entire mission! Send a message to the executor. Filino must die for his mistake!"

***

Knuckles walked out of the clinic with his suitcase, followed by his doctor.

"Mr. Echidna, I do not think it is wise for you to leave so soon. If you go gallivanting off on some adventure again so soon, you will be right back here in a few weeks!"

"Then I'll come back," he replied.

"Sir, this is not a good idea."

"Something big is afoot and they need me. Besides, I just got my island back, I am not so ready to leave it again!"

"You have my number, right?" the worried doctor asked.

"I have it, Dr. Doak, just calm down!"

Knuckles got into the small transport and sped off. As he flew off, another transport followed right behind him. Knuckles could see that he was getting a bit close and began to speed up. He heard the gunshot fly by his window. Knuckles looked in his mirror at the transport behind him. The driver fired another shot,rhis one burst out his back window. He pulled out his own laser and blasted back at the other driver. He struck the other transport right on the nose, which shook the engine. Knuckles looked back as the transport crashed into a nearby tree.

***

Sonic and Sally stood before the large meeting of military and spies. Knuckles walked in late,but strode over to his seat, between Rouge and Tails. 

"Now that we are all here, we can begin," Sonic said. He glanced at Sally.

She stood. "Ladies and gentlemen," she began, " the tape you are about to hear was retrieved at 415 Senate Street at 8 AM." She nodded to Sonic and he pushed the play button. Raymond Korr's voice boomed in the large room.

"My dear monarchs," the tape began, "two nuclear bombs aboard Flight M25 that were numbered K15-98 and K15-99 are now in the possession of SMERSH. Unless within the next 7 days your government pays us 400 million Mobes in a manner to be designated by us, I will destroy any one of your coastal cities. Signal your approval by ringing the Maximillian Acorn Memorial Clock 10 times instead of 5 at 6 PM tomorrow." The tape ended and Sonic stood.

"Queen Sally and I have contacted all other regional governors for their opinions and we have agreed to pay the ransom unless the bombs can be recovered. They are calling this plan Operation Fireball. Usually our policy is to go after the enemy, but this time we do not know who, what, or where the enemy is. All we know about this SMERSH organization is that they were a faction of GUN, the old military organization. After Robotnik destroyed Prison Island, SMERSH decided to come out and begin to cause trouble. We now know that SMERSH helped Packbell build the Death Egg. 

"We also have determined that several crime organizations across Mobius have ties to SMERSH. We also think they may be looking for a Chaos Emerald as well. You all have dockets with instructions in them that will give background information about your mission. For information about your individual missions, contact myself and Queen Sally. Hopefully, we can recover the bombs in time. You all have one week. I will be joining one of you on the mission. Contact me for more information. Thank you for coming to this meeting. Now, return to your offices for your background information. Good luck."

***

Knuckles and Rouge sat in the throne room at a large table with Sonic and Sally.

"Knux, I am sorry, but you are off-duty. You really need some more rest. Go back to the Floating Island and rest up. I'll handle your mission," Sonic said.

"Ok, but I really don't want to seem lazy."

"You have been through Hell lately, you need the rest."

Sally pressed a red button on her throne and a large map lowered from the ceiling.

"Here is the area in which the fighter may have crashed. As you can see, there is only a 5000 mile radius flying range. If you do not want to seem useless, I will station you at Bosporus. I think you can handle it. We have noticed some extra activity in the closed seaport. You can go check that out."

"Thanks, Sally."

"No problem. I know you hate to be off duty."

"I'll leave immediately."

"Good luck," Rouge caled. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Be careful," she begged.

"I will." He turned and walked out the door.

"Rouge, Sonic you will both work together. I am stationing you both in Downunda."

"Actually Sally, I must suggest that we be restationed to Dardanelles." Rouge interjected.

"Any reason?" Sonic asked.

"This photograph might explain something." She handed the picture to Sally.

"Not really."

"The man in the picture is named Bouvard. Knuckles told me that he saw Major Bouvard dead at the clinic last night."

"Impossible!" Sonic said. "Bouvard was supposed to be the one we had go on the training mission!"

"I'm telling you, if Knux says he saw Bouvard at the clinic he was dead, we can be sure that he is right!"

"Absolutely! Knux has a certain Knack for things like that. If Knuckles said that he saw Bouvard dead, that is enough for me to inquire more," Sally agreed.

"Of course! I trust Knux with my life!" Sonic added.

"Who is the girl?" Sally asked Rouge.

"Bouvard's sister, Maria."

"Do you know where she is now, Rouge?"

"Dardanelles."

"Do you think she is worth going after?" Sonic asked her.

"I think so."

"We only have 4 days, so hurry it up."

"Absolutely, Sally." she said.

"You will leave for Dardenelles in an hour. I'll have a ship waiting."

"Thanks. We will succeed!" Rouge said.

Sally laughed. "The two of you were quite a good team the first time you worked together", remembering how they had planted the bomb on the core of the ARK several months before.

"Good think you and Knux taught me how to swim!" Sonic said as they walked out.

***

****

DARDANELLES, TWO HOURS LATER.

***

Rouge and Sonic sat on the beach in their bathing suits.

"I think I had better take care of Maria," he said.

"OK. I will wait for you at the hotel. I may do a little shopping and looking around today."

"Sounds good. I think it would be better for me to make contact with her. She may think I am starting to like her." He said the last sentence with a sly wink at his partner.

"Just remember-you are married!"

"How could I forget?" he laughed, pointing happily at his ring.

Sonic walked out into the water and smiled at Maria. She dove under water, flirtatiously. Sonic dove under behind her and folled her through the waves. He followed Maria in the water and smiled at her when they neared a small school of starfish and various echinoderms. She grabbed a small starfish and surfaced. Sonic followed her up.

"You seem to be trying to get my attention," she chuckled.

"You seem to be playing hard to get!" he replied.

"I don't go for Mobians with wedding rings," she said.

"This isn't a wedding ring. It is the crest of the Mobian Empire."

"Oh really? High ranking official?"

"You might say that."

"We don't follow the Mobian Empire here in Dardanelles."

"Yet you are so close."

"I don't really live here. I live on that yacht out there." She pointed to a small white boat, the Mandillion.

"I see."

"I live with my guardian."

"Guardian? I have one of those."

"He is good to me."

"So is it safe to say that you are taken?" Sonic asked.

"Somewhat. If he knew you were flirting with me, he would probably have you killed."

"Well, that is a risk I might be willing to take."

"Foolish hedgehog."

"Silly rabbit!" he joked back.

"You know, you are kinda cute," she laughed.

"So are you, Maria."

"How did you know my name?" she asked, startled.

"It's on your bracelet."

"Oh, of course. Silly me. But I don't know who you are."

"The name is Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn."

"Hedgehog-Acorn? Wow! A double name. No doubt separated by hyphens!"

"Are you being sarcastic?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied with a girlish laugh.

Sonic glanced at his watch.

"Shall we have lunch?" he asked her.

"If you are paying!" she replied.

"Of course."

They walked out onto the beach and Sonic grabbed 50 Mobes out of his bag. Rouge watched them from a small shop a mile away. Sonic and Maria walked over to a table, and he pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn."

"Please, call me Sonic."

She sat down and pulled herself closer to the table. Sonic turned around and walked over to his own seat, across from Maria. 

"Order anything you want. I have plenty of money straight from the Mobian treasury." he said.

"I think I'll have the Clam with Alfredo sauce," she replied.

"Excellent choice," he said.

She set the menu down and looked over at Sonic.

"So, tell me what brings you to Dardanelles."

"Well, I am on business."

"What business?" she asked.

"Orders of their Majesties. I am something of a licensed troubleshooter. I do what my Queen or King needs."

"I see."

The waiter walked over to the table with his pad.

"Tha lady will be having the Clam with Alfredo sauce. I'll have the Duck a la orange."

"And your beverage?" the man asked.

"Your best Friciano champagne."

"Good choice, Ki-"

"That will be all!" he said with a stern look.

"Yes sir."

"What was that about?" Maria asked.

"He was about to use my most famous alias. I did not want you to be confused."

"It will take a lot to confuse me."

"I can see you are quite sharp," he commented.

"Thank you, Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn."

"You are never going to call me just Sonic, are you?"

"No!" she squealed.

They had their lunch, with small chit-chat. Sonic looked up and saw a large fox walking toward the table.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Sonic asked her.

"That is Evanovich, he works for my guardian."

"Does your guardian check up on you?"

"He must want me back. I must leave now. Thank you for the lovely meal, Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn."

"Anytime." He stood as she left the table. He walked her and Evanovich walk off, and reached down and grabbed his small communicator.

"Rouge, can you hear me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear."

"Nothing so far. You?"

"Just some pictures of the Mandillion. And some pictures of your little date. Those will be great blackmail someday," she laughed.

***

Sonic and Rouge sat in the hotel room discussing the plan for the night.

"I hope the night will be more fun than the day," she told him.

"I'm afraid not. Using the information you got today, I know that Maria will be at the Casino tonight. I am certain her 'guardian' will be with her. This may be our best lead."

"Have fun, but don't spend all your money in one place. Sally will have a baby if she has to wire you more."

"Well, I'm not quite ready to be a father," he chided.

***

That night, Sonic walked into the large, glowing casino. He walked over to the Exchange Table and had 500 Mobes converted to Dardanelle Frances. He then headed for the Yetu de Frer card table, where he spotted Maria seated next to a man with a scar. The man was losing quickly and badly. Sonic walked over and joined the game. After a quick round, Sonic had won.

"I thought I saw the specter of defeat on your shoulder," he said.

"You win some, you lose some," the man replied.

"True."

"May I ask your name, mister-?"

"Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn."

"Ah! An associate of mine spoke of you. I am Philip Fransisco."

"Nothing bad I hope, Mr. Fransisco."

"Please, Philip."

"Very well, Philip."

Sonic noticed a strange ring on his finger, then yelled out, "Ouch!"

"Problem, Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn?"

"Oh, no. I just SMERSHed my finger."

Fransisco's eyes widened. "What did you say! What was that?"

"I said I smashed my finger under the table, that's all."

"Oh. I am sorry, I misunderstood you." He looked back down at his cards.

"15," he said.

"21, I am afraid you lose again."

"Damn!"

"Philip, I want a drink!" Maria said.

"Later. I am busy!"

"Perhaps I could buy the madam a drink?" Sonic volunteered.

"I would be ever so gracious to you, Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn."

Maria and Sonic walked over to the bar.

"He'll be torture if his luck doesn't change," she said.

"I have a feeling it will sooner than he thinks."

"What does that mean?" she asked, confused at what Sonic was implying.

"That is how luck goes. Like he said, win some, lose some."

"If he loses, he gets upset."

"Don't we all?"

"Not like him!" she said.

Sonic reached out and ordered a glass of wine for himself, then for her.

"I understand you are Fransisco's neice?"

"That sounds better than his woman, his whore, right?"

"I didn't mean anything like that! When did you first meet Mr. Fransisco?"

"In Andonia a year and a half ago. That was back when he worked for GUN. I was living in Andonia to hide from Robotnik. My brother put me there."

"Does he live on his yacht?"

"No, he has a house on a small island in the Yellow Lagoon."

"I see."

"Must we talk about him, I'd rather dance."

"Well, then let's dance."

They stood and walked onto the dance floor. Sonic held her close to him and they danced slowly with the rest of the crowd.

"Where is your brother now?" Sonic asked.

"In Mobotropolis. He's stationed at a military base there. I see him only occasionally, and he is always so secretive. I never meet men like him, though I wish I could."

"Only meet men like me and Fransisco."

"I can live with that," she smiled.

Fransisco walked out into the ballroom to look for Maria.

"How long are you going to be in Dardanelles?"

"We leave the day after tomorrow."

"Then we don't have much time."

Fransisco walked closer and Maria glanced at him.

"Philip wants to leave," she said, breaking their couplet.

"Well, I hope to see you around."

Fransisco walked over to them.

"Mr. Fransisco, your neice is a wonderful dancer."

"Yes, I know. And I want to prove I am as good a loser as you are a winner. Come to my house on Sunday."

"I wouldn't dream of missing it," he said.

"Come my dear," Fransisco said as he took Maria by the arm.They walked off, and he leaned closer to her.

"You must tell me everything Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn said. Word for word!"

"Not much. Mainly, we talked about you."

***

Sonic walked back into the hotel to meet up with Rouge. He pulled out his key and stepped up to the blue door. He put the key in and opened the door.

"Well, how was the game?" she asked.

"I won 1000 Mobes," he replied.

"That's better than losing, I suppose."

They heard a crash in the bathroom. Sonic grabbed his laser gun and ran through the door. He did not see anything. He walked over to the controls for the shower and turned them on hot. He heard a scream in the shower and reached in. He grabbed a SMERSH agent and pulled him out into the main room.

"Go back to your friends!" he said. "Tell them I throw the little fish back into the pond!"

"You're going to shoot me in the back!"

Sonic threw his gun across the hotel room.

"Now get going!"

The man turned around and ran back out of the hotel.

"Who was that?" Rouge asked.

"A little fish like I said. Working for a Mr. Philip Fransisco. That reminds me, there's a yacht we need to look at later."

***

The next morning, the man ran across the island before he reached a boat to Fransisco's house. He guided the small boat to the small island and set up the meeting with Fransisco. Fransisco stood looking at his pool of deadly sharks when the man walked up to him.

"What did you find?" Fransisco asked him.

"Nothing.

"And Sonic?"

He stood and paused, afraid to answer Fransisco. Fransisco turned around and slapped him across his face.

"Infidel! You let him get the better of you!"

"No! Please Mr. Fransisco!!!!!"

Fransisco grabbed him by his neck and tossed him into the pool. He yelled as the sharks ripped him apart piece by piece. The water turned blood red and Fransisco ran away.

***

Sonic and Rouge walked over to the small house.

"Sally's informed me that we have another agent stationed here," Sonic told her.

They walked into the house.

"I am King Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn of Mobius," he said.

"Welcome King Sonic!" A medium-built hedgehog came running out to meet him.

"Ah! Elijah!"

Elijah ran over to Sonic and grabbed him, hugging him tightly.

"How have you been, Sonic?" he asked, squeezing Sonic tighter.

"Good, when I can breathe," he replied.

"Oh, sorry. I guess I am just a little excited to see you, that's all."

"You always are, Elijah," Sonic joked.

"Teehee, I know!"

"Oh, Elijah, I'd like to introduce you to our head Mobian spy, Rouge the Bat."

"Yeah, hi," he said flatly before turning back around to talk with Sonic. When his back was turned, Rouge made a strange gesture as Sonic, to which he nodded, confirming Rouge's suspicions.

"So tell me, what brings you to Dardanelles?" he asked.

"Looking for some stolen bombs."

"Ah yes, I heard. That reminds me, did I hear the news say that Sally rang the MAMC 10 times?"

"She must be stalling for time."

"Any leads, Sonic?" Elijah asked, changing the subject back to Sonic rather quickly.

"Just one- Philip Fransisco."

"You can't be serious! Fransisco may be eccentric in that little out of the way villa he has in the Yellow Lagoon, but a terrorist? You must be mistaken."

"He's our only lead. We know he is connected to SMERSH. That's-"

"Oh I know! That reminds me, Sally sent you another surprise here."

"And what would that be?" he asked with a slight sigh.

"Me!" Sonic looked for the source of the voice and saw Tails walk out of a small doorway.

"Tails!" he said.

"Sal sent me here to give you some basic gizmos. Here is an underwater camera. It can take up to 15 pictures in rapid succession. Also, a small Geiger counter to detect radiation. It's waterproof, of course."

"Of course!"

"Here is a miniature flare gun. Keep it on you at all times. And the most important part- this special underwater breather. Should an oxygen tank be inaccessible, use this. And finally, a small ingestible tracking device. Swallow it and we will be able to find you anywhere, even in the center of Mobius."

"That'll be useful if they end up being in the center of the planet." Elijah chuckled.

"Don't be sarcastic, please. I had to move Heaven and Mobius to get the Senate to approve this stuff. Sonic, you don't know what I have been through getting approval for this mission. Just try to keep destruction at a minumum. We do not want Dardanelles becoming another Androsia."

"Of course not," Sonic agreed.

"I am returning to Mobotropolis tonight at 7. If you need anything after that, just use Elijah. I have given him access to all of our files and systems."

"And of course, any weapons you need are at your disposal," Elijah agreed. "Feel free to use me any time for anything," he said with a wink. It was all Rouge could do to keep from laughing at his camp remark.

"We'll just have to hope that the Mandillion is in the same place tonight. Better to look into it then than now when they have a hundred guards on it." Rouge said.

"Won't there be tonight?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, but they'll be asleep," Sonic said.

"Of course! Silly me!"

***

That night, Sally and Tails stood before the Senate and pressed the button to play the new tape they had received.

"A container will be dropped off the coast of Mobotropolis at latitude 125 North, longitude 65 West. It will contain blue and white diamonds to be worth no less than 500 million Mobes present market price. Once we have gotten the box, you will be alerted where the bombs may be recovered."

Tails looked out at the Senate. "Unless we can recover those bombs, I'm afraid we'll have to pay the bribe. I met with our top agents, King Sonic and head spy Rouge the Bat in Dardanelles this morning. The main leads will come tomorrow morning, after they have investigated further."

***

Sonic glanced at his watch. It was now 11, and time to go investigate the Mandillion. Elijah came walking down the stairs and looked dead at Sonic.

"The Mandillion is still in the harbor," he said.

"Good. When we get out there, drop me in the water just behind it." He began putting onj a wetsuit. "Any other news from Mobotropolis?"

"None."

"OK, lets go."

***

The small plane hovered over the dark bay of the lagoon. Sonic put on his oxygen tank and slipped his Geiger counter, camera, and breather into his shirt. 

"Rouge, you check out the area around the Yellow Lagoon."

"Ok, shall we meet up at Elijah's tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"All right. Good luck."

"You too."

Sonic jumped out of the plane and dove under the water. He swam out a few feet, the resurfaced. He glanced forward at the Mandillion. He dove back underwater and swam toward the yacht. He looked ahead at the bottom of the ship and swam under it. E flicked on a small flashlight and took out his Geiger counter. There was no sign of radiation, but he would check the entire ship. Behind him, an agent swam around the side of the boat with a harpoon gun and fired, striking next to his hand. The alarm inside the Mandillion went on and Fransisco ran up to the bridge.

"Turn the underwater lights on!" he ordered.

Sonic grabbed a knife and began to fight the agent underwater. The agent pulled his own knife and lashed out at Sonic. Sonic reach out with his blade and cut the agent's oxygen line.

"Turn on the monitor!" Fransisco said. The monitor cut on and he saw Sonic slit the tube.

"Hand grenades?" Fransisco asked.

"Ready sir."

Sonic grabbed his small camera and snapped a few shots of the boat's underside. Fransisco and his men dropped a few hand grenades over the side and they exploded, rocking Sonic. 

"Down there," Fransisco instructed. The water splashed up from the explosions as they dropped more grenades into the water. Fransisco sent a small catamaran out to look for the intruder. Sonic took off his oxygen tank and dropped it on the lagoon floor.

"He must have died in the blast," one man said.

"Let's go back and tell Fransisco," another said.

Sonic swam back to the shore and removed his wetsuit. Once on dry land, he began to return to Elijah's house.

***

Sonic, Rouge, and Elijah stood in the darkroom developing the photographs Sonic had taken. He finished one, stared at it, then turned the light on and showed it to Rouge. 

"An underwater hatch!" Elijah said, looking over Sonic's shoulder.

"So that's how they could leave and get back!" Rouge said.

"Apparently the whole operation was carried out underwater, so that's where the plane must be," Sonic said.

"We'll have to check it out tomorrow," Rouge replied.

"Yes. Elijah, contact Sally and inform her of the new developments."

"Absolutely Sonic!" he said with a smile.

***

Sonic and Rouge hovered over the ocean in the small helicopter, looking out at the blue depths.

"The plane couldn't have gotten much farther away," Rouge said.

"Well, that's assuming that the Mandillion was in the ocean recently," Sonic replied.

"Elijah said that the Dardanelle coastguard said it was, but only for six hours."

"That might have been enough time. We may have to go farther out."

"We don't have enough fuel for that," Rouge said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to check later. Let's get back to Elijah's and get some more fuel."

Rouge turned the helicopter around and they headed back to the main island. The small helicopter flew over Fransisco's house. Fransisco was engaging in target practice with one of his female agents, his sister Briana.

"Of course they are watching us," he replied to her comment. "What else have they to do?"

"You would like Sonic dead?"

"I can think of no better way for him."

"Because he flirts with your woman?"

"Because he is King Sonic of Mobius! An enemy of SMERSH."

"If he would have died last night because of your impatience, all Mobius would have known the bombs are here! He will die when the time is right! I will kill him!"

The helicopter flew over the main area of the villa and Sonic glanced out his binoculars.

"He even has a separate pool for sharks!" Sonic gasped.

"And according to my findings last night, the most ruthless sharks. Knocked up to the teeth with hormones and steroids and trained to be deadly SMERSH killers," Rouge replied.

"That's my next stop. I'm supposed to have lunch with him today."

***

Sonic ran up to the gate at Fransisco's Yellow Lagoon villa and rang the bell, summoning a butler.

"I'm here to see Mr. Fransisco," he said.

"Ah, yes! Mr Fransisco has been expecting you, Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn!"

Sonic walked into the main court where he saw Maria swimming in a large pool. He walked beside the pool.

"Mr. Sonic, hello," she said.

"Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn!" he heard Fransisco call out.

"Ah, Mr Fransisco!"

"Welcome to the Yellow Lagoon. I am glad you could make it," he said.

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"Allow me to introduce my associates, Mr. Golan and Mr. Fragas."

"Which is which?"

"I think you met Mr. Golan the other night."

"Ah yes, I remember."

The butler came walking up to Sonic and Fransisco.

"Drink, sir?"

"Yes, of course. Dom Pilliona, Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn?"

"Certainly, thank you," he said, continuing to feign cordiality.

They walked around the villa, with Fransisco pointing out every detail. Maria emerged from the water in a skimpy bathing suit.

"Maybe I should get dressed," she laughed.

"Here is my fish pond," Fransisco said, showing Sonic the horrid sharks.

"I noticed that as I walked in," Sonic replied, wondering if Fransisco had plans to throw Sonic in any time soon. Maria walked toward them.

"Lunch is ready, Philip," she said.

"Ah yes, come Mr. Hedgehog-Acorn. We are having Yams a la grosse."

"Well, I happen to love Yams a la grosse," he said, having never eaten the dish in his entire 18 years.

"Enjoy yourself, you are my guest," Fransisco smiled.

"I might just do that," Sonic replied warmly.

After lunch, Golan came up to Fransisco and whispered something in his ear.

"I must apologize, Mr. Sonic, but I have important business."

"No problem at all," Sonic assured him.

"Maybe Maria would like to take you on a little trip of the rest of the island."

"I would love that," Sonic replied, hoping to drill some information out of her today. 

***

Sonic and Maria sat on the sand, looking out at the beach and recounting childhood and teenage stories. Maria mentioned her brother and Sonic looked at her sadly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"It's about your brother," he replied.

Sonic explained to her the truth about everything- himself, SMERSH, the bombs, and what had happened to her brother.

"That bastard!" she snapped. "I will kill him!"

"It is important that you don't get too hasty, though Maria. However, I do need your help."

"Anything to stop him!"

"Take this," he said, handing her another of his Geiger counters.

"And do what with it?" she asked.

"Turn this dial. If the bombs are on the Mandillion, it will beep, signaling the radiation."

"And then?"

"If you find them, find some way to contact me."

"Golan is behind you," she whispered.

"Well, I appreciate that," he said, trying to cover up her remark. He reached down onto his belt and grabbed his laster pistol that he had concealed. He pulled it out, turned, and shot Golan in the chest.

"We must move tonight," he told her.

"I will be returning to the ship later."

"Check the island tho. I need to contact my agents on the mainland."

"When will we meet up?"

"Meet me tonight on the roof of the house at 7. If you do not show up, I will presume you are dead."

"And I will do the same for you."

Sonic walked over to a cealring and grabbed his communicator.

"Elijah, I want the power off to the Yellow Lagoon," he said.

"I can't do just the Lagoon, I'll have to shut the whole island down!"

"Not now! Tonight at dusk!"

"You got it. The Dardanelle people will not be happy."

"They'll be happy when I save their lives!"

"Point well taken."

Sonic reached for his pager and beeped Rouge. He spoke the message to her voice mail. 

"Rouge. Come to the Yellow Lagoon under cover of dark. Look either for me or Maria. We strike tonight! Bring a gun, harpoon, wetsuit, oxygen tanks, camera, and Geiger counter just in case. Over and out."

He turned, looked around, and walked back to the main house.

***

Sonic checked his watch. 6:30 and it was getting dark.He tip-toed through the grass under the main courtyard and watched the lights go out on the whole island, and back at Dardanelles. He looked over his shoulder at Fransisco and his goons as they walked out of the main house,

"Check the fuse box!" he barked at three agents. They ran to the fuse box and Sonic ran after them with his laser gun ready. He fired at one, then the other. The third guard turned around and Sonic hit him too. Startled at the gunfire, Fransisco dispatched several more troops and guards to investigate. Sonic ran around the courtyard, picking off the guards that ran after him. He looked to his right and saw Rouge hiding in the bushes convering him with her own laser gun. He saw Maria run out with her Geiger counter. He wanted to yell at her to go back, but he dare not risk it. He gasped in horror as he watched Briana run behind her, grab her throat and blow her brains out with a laser rifle. Sonic ran over to Rouge.

"Get on the ship!" he told her.

"I will, but how will I stay undercover?"

"Hide in the cargo bay!"

"I will."

"Do you have your Geiger counter?"

"Yes."

"Go! Now!"

Sonic heard the alarm go off and saw more guards run out to look for him. He grabbed a grenade and tossed it over to a large troop. It exploded, throwing several into the air. Three guards fired at the bushes, but missed. Sonic grabbed his gun and fired back at them. He ran over by the shark pool, and shot another guard who fell onto a lounge chair. Sonic gasped as a guard sneaked up behind him and chopped his back. Sonic dropped his gun accidentally and began to fight hand-to-hand with the guard. The guard was stronger than Sonic, and the two fell into the shark pool. Fransisco ran up to the pool with four other guards. One guard aimed a laser at Sonic, but Fransisco stopped him.

"I have a better idea," he said. He reached over and pulled a lever that closed a small metal hatch over the pool. Sonic grabbed his breather and punched the guard under water. His eyes bulged when he saw three sharks coming toward them. He grabbed a knife and cut the opponent's wrist, attracting the sharks to the blood. Sonic looked around and saw a small drainpipe in a far corner. He swam to the drainpipe and entered the small opening. He swam quickly through the pipe, until he emerged on the south side of the villa. He looked around, but saw nothing. He sat on the dry ground and rested for a minute to catch his breath. He ran to a small boat and headed for Eiljah's.

***

Sally watched onscreen as Tails explained to a small group the plans to drop off the diamonds.

"I hate to give in like this!" she said, slamming her fist on the conference table. 

"We only have 15 hours and 10 minutes and we will have to pay out and look as happy as possible," Mobian senator Nimziky said.

"Unfortunately, he is right," Geoffrey sighed.

***

The next morning, Sonic stood looking out the side of the small helicopter, this time piloted by Elijah. They flew over the ocean, looking out.

"That plane must be somewhere around!" Sonic said. 

Elijah turned the helicopter slightly to the left and Sonic glanced closely at a spot of darkness. It looked like some kind of algae reef or something, but he wasn't sure. He grabbed his infrared glasses and looked closer.

"Take it down, Elijah. I think I have found it."

Elijah descended to the surface and hovered just slightly above the water. Sonic grabbed a mask and oxygen tank.

"If you get a signal from Rouge, hold the message for me," he told Elijah.

"Sure thing."

Sonic dropped off the side and into the water. He swam toward the algae and looked around at the net. Under it was, in fact, the lost fighter. He grabbed his camera and snapped a few shots of the underwater wreckage, then grabbed a knife and cut the net. He swam under the palne and over to a door.He could not pry the door open, so he turned and went toward the open cockpit. He nearly screamed when he saw Gregorius, floating lifelessly. He swam back out of the net and emerged next to the helicopter.

"It's down there, all right," Sonic said.

"Were the bombs onboard?" Elijah asked.

"I didn't see anything and there was no count of radiation."

"Where to next?"

"We'll have to keep a watch on the Mandillion. If they're not already onboard, they soon will be."

"So, what is our next move, ask Fransisco?"

"No. I'll contact Rouge. I have her stationed on the Mandillion. She is hiding out in the cargo bay."

He grabbed his pager and sent her the voice message.

"Rouge, start your search."

***

At the beginning of the evening, Sonic began his own search. He swam near Fransisco's large house island, and surface on some rocks. He glanced around at the agents that were quietly walking. Thankfully, Maria told him about this secret little area before she was murdered the night before. Sonic ran behind a large group of bushes. He looked down at a discarded wetsuit and picked it up. He then reached into his pocket and took the small tracker, and swallowed it.

***

Rouge stepped lightly in the small hallway of the Mandillion. The Geiger counter had not picked anything up all day, and it was getting difficult to hide from the constant array of agents that had been running around all day. She was ready to give Sonic a stern talk after this was all over.

***

Sonic had been waiting in the small shack outside the main area of Fransisco's house all day, waiting for them to make their move. He ducked under a small table when he heard footsteps. He looked out and saw Fransisco and about 15 agents come walking down some stone steps.

"Put on your equipment," he instructed them. They began to get ready, as did Sonic, using the wetsuit as cover. The group dove under the dark blue waves. Sonic sawm toward the back of the small troop. Fransisco and the team swam to the Mandillion. Fransisco opened the hatch and they all entered.

"Prepare to set off," he said. Sonic gently tapped the small Geiger counter on his watch, and it began to signal him that the bombs were still not on board.

***

Elijah stood with several of his agents in his house.

"The Mandillion is leaving, sir," one told him.

***

"We will pick up the bombs in 1 hour," Fransisco told his team, "then proceed to the target area, Bosporus."

The ship turned and headed for the small strait that led out of the Yellow Lagoon and into the ocean. An hor later, they were well into the ocean when they stopped. Fransisco and his team piled out of the hatch on the Mandillion and under the waves again. Some guards held on to small submarines that resembled manta Rays. Sonic swam in the middle this time. All troops had been equipped with, of course, wet suits, but also with harpoon guns, just in case they were needed. Sonic swam along with them, constantly on the lookout for the bombs. Fransisco swam faster and farther ahead than the others. Sonic watched him light an underwater flare and swim over to a small hatch on a large rock body. He turned a small wheel and two large doors opened. The other guards swam behind him, and Sonic saw the bombs inside the small little hideaway. Fransisco and the agents hooked up a magnet to the rear of the bombs and attached them to the small submarines. They turned and headed back to the Mandillion. Fransisco saw and recognized Sonic and pointed for a guard to go after him. Sonic grabbed a knife and cut the guard's oxygen line, then quickly swam toward the open hatch. Fransisco, startled at seing Sonic had infiltrated their mission, quickly closed the doors. Sonic swam faster, but the doors shut right in front of him. Sonic grabbed one of his flares and lit it, then grabbed the guard's harpoon gun. He pointed the flare in all directions, looking for another way out. 

***

Rouge walked down the hallway again, this time getting a strong signal. She walked to the right, the direction the counter was leading her to, then checked her watch. It was 5 AM, and the sun was starting to rise. She heard footsteps and looked for a place to hide. Philip Fransisco came walking down the steps.

"Well, hello. You must be Rouge, a friend of King Sonic's," he said. "One of my agents reported some trouble with you earlier this week.

Rouge turned and tried to run, but Fransisco grabbed her by her neck.

"I do not think you will be going anywhere any time soon, my dear," he rasped. Rouge groaned at the pain he was inflicting on her neck. Fransisco led her over to a couch and sat her down, then put a chain on her arms and legs.

"No one stows away on the Mandillion and lives to tell about it. Torture is my favorite method." He walked over and grabbed a knife, bucket of ice, and matches.

"This for hot," he said, holding the matches, "this for cold," he said with ice, "and for blood and cutting, the knife. You have been too clever and now you are caught!"

***

Sonic swam toward a small opening he saw with light coming out of it. He still held the flare, however, just in case. He looked up and saw the source of light. He dropped the flare and swam to the surface. It was now dawn and he was in a small cave. 

***

Fransisco looked at Rouge menacingly.

"Applied scientifically and slowly, very very slowly. Unless you tell me how much Sonic knew."

He walked over to her and pressed the ice on her shoulder. He held it on her skin,then moved it down her body slowly. She screamed out of the sheer madness of the ccold sensation. A guard walked toward the room and slid the door open.

"What do you want!" Fransisco barked.

"We are activating the bombs. You said you wanted to be told!"

"Ah yes." He noticed the man looking at Rouhe and him.

"A private matter between the spy and myself," Fransisco replied. The man walked out. Fransisco glared at Rouge.

"Do not live in hope, there is no one to rescue you!"

***

Sonic sat on a hard rock after contacting Elijah. He had been waiting for 25 minutes when he heard Elijah's helicopter coming near. He grabbed the small flare gun Tails had given him and fired it into the air. Elijah watched the flare and flew the copter to the small cave. He lowered a ladder into the grotto, and Sonic grabbed onto it, pulling himself back into the helicopter. Once in the helicopter, Sonic walked up to Elijah.

"Contact the police and Sally and the others," he began. "Warn them the target is Bosporus. Also, the bombs have been transported to the Mandillion."

"Got it, Sonic." Elijah ran over to his radio. 

***

The agents swam under the wave toward the Mandillion with the bombs still in tow. On the Mandillion, the captain walked out and stood, shocked when he heard Mobian fighters nearing. He watched as hundreds of Mobian soldiers poured out and dropped into the ocean, armed with scuba gear and harpoon guns. The Mobian soldiers sove under and swam toward the agents, engaging them in battle. Several of the Mobians fired harpoons, and the SMERSH troops retaliated. The pointed spears rushed through the water like schools of deadly fish, striking Mobians and SMERSH troops. Some guards grabbed their knifes and fought hand-to-hand when they had expended their harpoons. One guard swam up to a Mobian and cut his oxygen line, he Mobian striking back by jamming his knife into the guard's mask and into his eye. Fransisco too was in the fight, and he grabbed the fallen harpoon guns that still had ammo in them, as well as knives that had dropped. The submarines began to fire the harpoons that they had, rapidly striking entire fleets of Mobians. Fransisco swam behind one Mobian and cut the back of his throat, blood pewing out in quick spurts. The harpoons struck some in the chest, other in the neck, and some in the face. Fransisco aimed one harpoon at a guard and it flew into his arm, straight through the bone. The water was now becoming tainted with the blood of all the agents. Fransisco grabbed another harpoon gun and fired on a guard that was battling hand-to-hand with a SMERSH troop. The harpoon went through his heart and right into the SMERSH guard. The SMERSH guard screamed, causing his mask to fall off. Sveral other guards were screaming, emmiting nothing more than a muffled, drowning gurgle. Fransisco motioned for a group of guards to break through the line of Mobians. The submarines pushed forward and fired on a small bevy of Mobian guards. Fransisco took his knife and slammed it into one guard's skull. Gurgling in utter agony, the guard dropped his oxygen mask and begged to die. Fransisco swam past the bloodied Mobian and fired a harpoon at another. A Mobian guard fired his harpoon, followed by his small faction, and they took out six SMERSH troops at one time. Another Mobian swam up to a guard and jammed his knife into the man's wrist. They now began to fight dirty. A guard fired his harpoon at a busy SMERSH agent, hitting him in the stomach. Another SMERSH agent replied by fired at him, striking the back of his neck. In revenge, a dying Mobian agent lashed out at this guard, all in a vicious chain reaction cycle. With many harpoons expended, they really began to fight very dirty. Fransisco swam behind a guard and ripped off his face mask, then cut his oxygen line. A Mobian sneaked up to two SMERSH agents and cracked one's mask, then stabbed the other. The cracked mask burst, throwing glass into the SMERSH agent's eye. Fransisco swam behind another, ripped off his mask, and stabbed him between his eyes. This was proving to be a very bloody and merciless fight. 

Elijah hovered the helicopter over the battle area and Sonic jumped out, equipped with his own battle gear. He lept out and swam over to the melee. His tank had five harpoon guns for protection, and he himself had one in each hand. He fired the left, then the right, striking two guards. Another guard swam up to him and tried to stabe him, but Sonic ripped his mask off. Sonic fired one of his tank harpoons and hit a guard's oxygen tank, causing bubbles to spew out. Fransisco glared over at Sonic and directed a small team to go after him. Sonic fired his other harpoons at these guards, causing more blood to spill into the water. Aquatic life was now getting involved. An octopus swam toward the brawl looking for food and attacked a SMERSH agent. Fransisco grabbed another fallen harpoon gun and fired at the cephalopod. Sonic watched as Fransisco swam back to the Mandillion. Sonic swam up to Fransisco and stabbed him in the arm. Sonic grimaced as he felt a harpoon shoot into his left arm. Fransisco swam to the hatch on the Mandillion and Sonic followed him, in much pain. The battle was quickly becoming a stalemate, and the small stretch of ocean was turning almost completely red with the blood. Sonic swam over to the hatch on the Mandillion, but it closed when he got there. He watched as the victors of the battle, the Mobians, began to gather dead bodies and captured minisubs and then resurface. Fransisco was now inside the Mandillion.

"Weigh anchor!" he barked.

Sonic scaled up the side of the boat and jumped over the side onto the main deck. His left arm was still bleeding and it hurt like nothing he had ever felt, but he just grabbed a piece of cloth from a guard he had just punched and wrapped it. In the background, he could hear Mobian fighters and Navy coming to attack the Mandillion. One ship sounded a warning, but when it was ignored, all boats began to fire at the yacht. Cannons and bombs shot out, some hitting the Mandillion, but most just splashing on the surface of the water.

"Standby for conversion!" Fransisco yelled.

The back half of the yacht detached, revealing Sonic as he ran to the bridge. The back half stayed still in the water and the guards on it fired guns and cannons at the Mobian ships. The Mobians fired on the small battery, and the SMERSH guards fired back. One of the Mobian fighters neared and fired its laser blasts at the small ship section, and it exploded with the guards on it. Meanwhile, the Mandillion sped out on the water. 

"I'll take over!" Fransisco barked at the captain. 

"Yes sir."

"We still have the bombs aboard, we are not licked yet!"

Sonic ran into the bridge room and grabbed the laser pistol from a guard. He began shooting at the guards and seamen. Fransisco turned and fired his own gun at Sonic, sitting him in the right shoulder. Sonic punched Fransisco and the two began to go at it, causing the yacht to shift violently. Sonic felt Fransisco punch him, and he fell to the floor. Sonic jumped up, but stopped when he saw Fransisco pointing the laser at him. Sonic heard a rush of air and saw Fransisco writhe in pain, the fall over onto the steering wheel, with a harpoon in his back. He looked behind Fransisco and saw Rouge with a harpoon gun.

"I'm glad I killed him!"

"So is Mobius!"

Sonic looked out the window and sw that they were heading for a small island.

"Oh shit, the bombs!" he yelled.

"What?"

He grabbed Rouge and ran out of the bridge room and onto the deck.

"What are you doing?" she barked. He grabbed her mouth. 

"Hold your breath!" he replied. He grabbed her and dove over the edge. She tried to surface but he grabbed the back of her head and shoved her back underwater. He motioned for her to swim farther under and a little far away. They both reeled when they felt the water get hotter and felt the entire world shake. Sonic looked out of the water and saw the explosion as the Mandillion, with the bombs, crash into the small island. Sonic touched his beeper and sent their signal to Elijah.

***

THAT NIGHT

***

Sonic and Sally glanced out of the balcony of the palace in Mobotropolis that night. He had his left arm in a sling and a bandage on his right shoulder. Knuckles walked in from his mission and laughed.

"Looks like you need to go get some rest now, Sonic," he chuckled. Rouge walked in with Elijah.

"Elijah," Sally began, "may I present you with the Mobian badge of courage and loyalty." She walked up to him.

"Sal, let me give him the medal," Sonic said. He walked up to Elijah and with his good arm, slid it over his neck. Elijah looked at Sonic and smiled. Maybe this spy/ arms dealer thing would come in handy.


End file.
